


Five Times Boba Protects Din's Code And One Time Din Shows Him His Face

by skrrtnation



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: din trusts boba, boba intends to keep that trust.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 387





	Five Times Boba Protects Din's Code And One Time Din Shows Him His Face

boba and din had gotten into the habit of sharing dins sleeping quarters. boba would strip off his armor and climb into the bed, turn his back to din and wait till the automatic light shut off when the door closed, hed turn then and only then, when they were covered in darkness and he couldn't see din's face. 

boba could hardly believe the other trusted him this much, enough to sleep next to him without his helmet. boba intended to keep this trust. so when late one night when boba wasn't quite asleep and the door opened boba lurched forward, covering din's face from whoever it was. 

"o-oh.. sorry." cara had quickly muttered, shutting the compartment door quickly. then and only then did boba realize din had been awake too. 

"i didn't look." boba's voice was just above a whisper. "i know." din said. boba froze when he felt din's lips press into his exposed midriff. 

"thank you." din's voice sounded strange. "uh you're welcome." boba muttered awkwardly, finally moving back to his original position next to din. 

the next morning when din entered the cockpit, cara was waiting for him. "i'm sorry." she said. "i wasn't thinking." din nods. 

"it's fine, no harm was done." 'thanks to boba' remained unsaid, and so did the topic of he and boba's sleeping situation.

_ ________________ _

the next time it happens, they're mid fight. the strap keeping his helmet on comes loose and it falls off. din panics, crouching in on himself. theres someone behind him and then something goes over his eyes. it's boba's helmet, he realizes. it sits uncomfortably and it presses slightly into his nose but he is greatful. 

"thank you." din says, boba looks away. "yeah sure." 

din's helmet is left until the end of the fight, when boba picks it up and wipes some of the dust off, hands it to din. "you can keep mine until you fix yours." he says it so casually, like it didn't mean anything. but it had meant everything to din. 

back on the ship, din returns the helmet, places it gently infront of the other. they say nothing and din returns to the cargo hold.   
_ ________________ _

din and boba are in the cockpit after a, particularly rough, mission. the child sat happily in din's lap, eating a ration bar just like his father. boba kept his eyes forward, had enough sense to not betray the trust din was putting in him. 

the child chirped towards the ladder that lead to the cargo area. the top half of fennec's head appearing. boba was on his feet in an instant, using his body to shield din's face from view. 

fennec seemed unphased as boba stood there, waited til he stepped aside to reveal the once again helmeted din. she doesn't say anything, grabbing a couple ration bars from boba's stash before leaving. 

the child squirms and reaches up for boba, chirping once again, the bounty hunter gave in and picked him up. "your buir sure seems oblivious." he chuckles, the child giggling along with him. din lets out an indignant "hey." grumbling slightly, that only made boba laugh more.   
_ ________________ _

the child is taken again, right from under dins nose. theres an odd sick feeling in bobas chest as they climb back onto his ship to begin their search for them. din barely makes it to the cockpit before he collapses, tugging his helmet off, boba looks away. 

"hes- hes gone." din sobs, voice strained. "we'll get him back." boba says it like its a fact, like hed do anything to make it true, he would. 

boba goes to stand guard at the ladder into the cockpit, which is lucky because he spots cara as she climbs it. 

"you cant come up yet, din doesnt have his helmet on yet and i dont think he will for a while." boba says down at her and cara nods, decending the ladder. 

it carries on like that for a while, boba making sure no one enters the cockpit while listening to din sob his eyes out. it hurts to listen to.   
_ ________________ _

its the next day, after din calms down and cara says she knows someone who can help find the child.

boba is pissed when they land on the forest planet, he has a feeling that he knows whats going on. cara tells him he cant wear his signature armor which only confirms his suspicion. 

he was right, cara had taken him to a new republic base, not only that but one han solo was at. she owed him big time after this. 

they came here to meet leia, to ask her for help. leia glares at boba openly, he understands. 

ten minutes into the meeting boba realizes din is having a hard time, boba leans in close to din. "whats wrong?" he asks, and din sniffles. "i need it off." boba nods.

he moves to shield din from the others in the room, using his broad shoulders and the arms of the chair din was in to his advantage. he heard the click of dins helmet strap and dins voice without the modifier mutter a thanks. 

"what's up with him?" han asks, putting aside his animosity towards boba for curiositys sake and trying to peek between the gaps of bobas arms. hes met with a death glare from boba. "is he that ugly or something?" han adds. boba would have killed him, if din wasnt gripping so tightly to his shirt. 

"its his code." boba grinds out. "so have you seen his face?" han asks. hes answered with a venomous no. "and what would happen if i peeled you off of him?" han challenges.

boba smiles sharply. "i would kill you." Its not a threat, han realizes, its a promise boba intends to keep. han drops the situation.   
_ ________________ _

bobas hands shook. a clan of three, din had called them. a clan of three. had din really thought him worthy of that? 

the child giggled in his arms, and boba looked down at him, giving a wobbly smile. he supposed din had been talking, hearing the soft grumble of his voice. 

"boba." din says, and boba looks up, flinches when he sees soft brown hair and stubble instead of dins helmet. boba squeezed his eyes shut. "shit, sorry." he mutters. 

there are footsteps, and then he feels din infront of him, the child coos up at him. soft hands cup his cheeks. 

"boba, you can look at me." dins voice is soft, and boba opens his eyes, taking a shakey breath. 

dins helmet hair is almost laughable, kind brown eyes looking into his. its almost too much, feeling dins breath fanning on his cheeks.

boba had reserved himself to never see dins face, he was fine with never seeing it. but now, as he sits with the child in his lap and, quite frankly, the only person hes ever loved infront of him, he feels complete. 

din is moving, inching closer until their lips are centimeters apart, and then he stays there. boba moves forward, conects their lips in a short sweet peck. the child garbles, reaching his hands up. 

boba laughs. "oh do you want a kiss from your buir too?" he asks.


End file.
